Magical Girl Tamaki
by Rumace
Summary: Even though it says girl, Tamaki is still male in this story. It's just a story on crack. Takes place in some random town on Earth. R


OH MY GOD! THIS IS MY FAVORITE TALE OF ALL TIME! I THINK I'M GOING TO CHERISH IT FOREVER!! READ IT!

-roflmaowtf- WAIT!! REVIEW TOO! REVIEW! -roflmaowtfomglol-

Hi! I'm magical girl Tamaki! Please call me Maki Maki!

In order to become a full- fledged Witch, I'm undergoing training in the human world.

And this is my family.

Mori as papa.

Nekozawa as mama.

Hikaru and Kaoru as the lil brothers.

And Hunny as the lil sister.

But they're not my real family.

They're all just regular people that mama.. I mean senior witch Nekozawa.. abducted from somewhere nearby.

How they were brainwashed is a se- cr- et.

And so, once again, I'm off for my daily walk through the town.

"Mister.. I mean.. MISS TAMAKI!! There's trouble!" Hikaru and Kaoru exclaimed.

"What's wrong little brothers?" Tamaki asked, uninterested with what they had to say.

"Uh actually we're playing the demon sidekicks now." They informed, touching the ears of their hamster costumes, "You know.. low budget. Anyway just look at this!!"

They were pointing at mounds of lifeless people. They all looked exhasted and drained.

"Oh! All the townspeople!! Who would DO such a thing?!" Tamaki gasped, holding his hands up to push down the aura of near death emmitting from the mound.

Evil cackling diverted their attention to a cloaked figure in the distance.

As the figure got closer, it spoke, "You're looking idiotic as usual Tamaki!!"

Tamaki gasped in horror, "That voice!"

"Humans are no match for my magic "distemper one" spell!" On closer inspection the person had on a long wig of his natural hair color, and was wearing a completely black outfit with a black cape. Haruhi stood behind him in a dark black cat suit, face revealing that she wanted to be anywhere but here.

"Ugh! Damn it's Kyouya. Using an underhanded spell again." Tamaki posed dramatically, "And that outfit.. you've got NO style."

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT FROM YOU WITH YOUR HAIRY LEGS EXPOSED!" Kyouya yelled from his position.

Why did he say this, you ask? You see Tamaki is currently wearing an orange dress with white cuffs and a heart brooch. The dress ends a few inches above Tamaki's knees, leaving most of his legs totally exposed to the world. Anyone in their right mind would have shaved before wearing such an outfit, but as you know Tamaki isn't all that bright.

Kyouya attacks.

"Why does a witch have to train in the human world, anyway! Wouldn't it be more expedient to steal human technology for scientific weaponry?! Eh?! If you're training for magic, then it's more logical to train in the magic world, isn't it?! Would you work at a Japanese restaurant to learn about chinese cooking?! And what's with this 'world' shtick?! What does the leadership expect me to do in a run- down place like this anyway?! Above all, I don't like the fact that I'm supposed to be some sort of rival of yours! It can only be called a rivalry if the other person is considered to be your equal.. HEY ARE YOU LISTENING?"

Tamaki 's wig stood up on ends, and he clapsed his hands over his ears in horror, "No! It's witch Kyouya's word spirit wave attack! Daily fustration verson!"

Hikaru and Kaoru spun dizzily, and stuttered, "Miss Tamaki, this calls for a transformation..!"

"What?! Isn't it a little early?" Tamaki asked suspiciously.

"It's ok.. as long as you transform, the viewers will be happy.. is what upper management said.. Oh, and there's a new item this time around..the incantation is.."

"We changed sponsers again?!" Tamaki exclaimed in surprise.

Kyouya and Haruhi stood at a distance listening and watching them, amused.

Haruhi smiled, "What a realistic conversation."

Tamaki pulled out a small white purse, holding it up and letting it twinkle for a few seconds.

"Super Excellent Brilliant Super Maki Maki Transform!!"

After the short period of time in which Tamaki's body was enveloped in light, the air cleared revealing him in an over decoritive loli sailor scout dress.

Everyone was clearly disgusted.

Haruhi stared blankly, "Wow, that costume! It looks like it's right out of those gal games.. like they went too far and didn't know when to stop designing,,who's your target demographic?"

Hikaru and Kaoru stood beside Kyouya, eyes closed, "Even as your allies, we have to wonder.."

Kyouya gave him the usual cold stare, "You should really try to have SOME dignity."

Tamaki flared in anger, "SHUT UP! It's not like I wanted to wear this either!"

He frowned and posed, pulling an over decorated staff from out of nowhere, "MAKI MAKI -heart- Great Wonderful Beauty Stronger.." Elapsed chant time - 5 minutes. "..Lovely Attack!" The staff had split off into two wands somewhere during the chanting and were crossed together. A large heart shaped light grew from the center where the wands met, growing bigger as it went farther.

Kyouya screamed halfheartedly, adding, "What a crappy role!"

From where they were standing the heart shaped light shot upwards into the sky, causing an effect, similar to the impact of a high powered laser.

Back on the earth, Tamaki stood in a destroyed town, sun setting in the distance.

"At great cost, the evil was defeated.. but this is not the end. It is the beginning of a new battle.." Nekozawa ommented, "Go! Fight! Magical Girl Tamaki!!"

The twins, still in hamster suits, fell, legs twitching in the air.

Tamaki grinned and pointed in your direction, "Next I'll be coming to your town!"

Kyouya turned to him in the background, "Don't.."

-roflmaowtfomglol-

I am dieing, my gut hurts. Oh noes I will never be able to write again.. Farewell my beloved readers.. die die die -drops into bed- I don't care if Kyouya is OOC, he fits the role.. 


End file.
